


Pumpkin Everything, Peppermint Revenge

by Arya_Greenleaf



Series: Huxloween & (K)inktober 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf/pseuds/Arya_Greenleaf
Summary: Ben Solo is a beast who enjoys such vile concoctions as seasonal Pumpkin Spice Lattes. The boy is obsessed with pumpkin, much to his carrot-topped beau's dismay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: How many AU tropes can I pack into a single fic? I've also cheekily attempted to incorporate the [combined prompts for Inktober, Kinktober, and Huxloween](http://avaahren.tumblr.com/post/151128365869/kawaiiloren-ivanhoenineteenninetyfour) since I don't post my artwork and I thought "fast, spanking, pumpkin spice lattes" was too much fun not to try to write in some way.

“C’mon, ‘Tige,” Ben implored. “It’s the first day of fall! There’s no excuse anymore. It’s pumpkin _everything_ season.”

“No.” Hux burrowed down deeper into layers of quilts on Ben’s bed, all in varying states of threadbare and new and utterly comforting in their hominess. “I don’t want pumpkin _anything_.”

Ben snuffled out a laugh, some private joke, his breath hot and humid against the back of Hux’s neck as he snuggled closer. Heavy limbs curled around Hux, pulling him in toward a warm, hard chest.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re already a pumpkin _everywhere_ what’s so bad about pumpkin, Pumpkin?”

Hux drew in a sharp breath, a broad hand smoothing across his belly and fingertips twirling into the coarse hair below his navel. “Brute.”

Ben laughed, a breathy sound. “It’s just coffee, come _on_ , before the morning rush.”

“That crap is not coffee, it’s sewage topped with whipped cream.”

“It’s delicious.”

“You know,” he said, twisting around in Ben’s arms until they were nose-to-nose. “I’d think someone who had your upbringing would have more refined palate.” Ben’s hands rubbed circles into Hux’s hips, groping at the flesh of his ass. “That’s not going to get me out of bed and into a damned café, Solo.”

“Oh? So there _is_ something that’ll get you out of bed and into a café?” He ducked his head, catching Hux’s lips in his. “Going to make me guess?”

“You mean you can’t read minds?”

“Not in this lifetime.”

“How inconven— _ient!_ ” Hux gasped, Ben’s wide hand coming down hard on his ass. “That’s definitely not getting me out of bed.” He pitched his hips forward, forcing Ben onto his back and sitting up, hands braced against his chest. Hux’s cheeks flushed looking down at him, a mess of dark hair against mismatched pillowcases and beauty marks like constellations across his face. Ben’s wide grin softened and he pulled a lush pink lip between his teeth. Hux flinched, his body driven forward by another sharp smack of a calloused hand against bare skin. The flush in his cheeks moved down into his chest. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, do you know that?”

Ben made an incredulous sound and rolled his eyes, screwing them shut when Hux reached down between their bodies. He retaliated with another smack. Hux leaned down, lips close to Ben’s ear. “If you can get off before I do, I’ll appease you.”

“Ye-yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“A big one.”

“Absolutely not.”

“With whipped cream and— _nngh—_ and _nut_ meg.”

“However you want.”

His chest collapsed in an outward rush of breath, “F-faster.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Kriffing _hell_ , Ben. It’s just tentacles!” Hux moved through the door Ben was holding open. The young man behind the counter looked utterly bewildered as he took his spot at the register, an unsure smile on his face. “Take a fucking pumpkin spice flavored Xanax and calm down. You philosophy majors are all the same.”

“You know, ‘Tige, every so often you remind me why my parents can’t stand you.”

“Yes, well, you’re not exactly the Commandant’s favorite person in the world either, now are you?”

The young man behind the counter put his best cheery smile on. “Welcome to Jakku Java, how can I help you?”

Ben pitched and eyebrow as high as it would go. “See, Hux, you’re scaring,” he peered at the cashier’s name tag, “Finn. Look at ‘im he’s petrified.” Hux rolled his eyes in response. “Two large pumpkin spice, hot.”

“Small.”

Ben narrowed his eyes and took an extra bill from his wallet. “And a pumpkin scone.”

“Two of them?” Finn looked very much as if he wanted to hide beneath the counter until the pair of them went away.

“Chocolate croissant.”

“That all?” Ben passed across his cash, eyes still on Hux. “Oh-kay then. Comin’ up.” Ben dumped his change and the smaller of the bills into the tip jar beside the register while Hux turned on his heel and headed toward the seating area.

They sat silently for several tense moments, neither relenting and both unsure what the argument had even been about. “You look ridiculous at this tiny table.”

“What?”

“You. This table. Ridiculous.”

Ben looked down at himself, crammed in behind the small, circular table in the corner of the café, and cracked a smile. “Next time we’ll have to come earlier. Get a better seat.”

Hux leaned in, his tone low. “Next time, you’ll have to come faster.”

Ben’s cheeks flared red and he prodded Hux’s shin under the table.

“Hey!” A scrawny girl who looked like she’d spent her life in the sun, freckled and bronzed even this late in the year, approached their table. “Two PSL’s?” Ben nodded and she set down her tray, scrutinizing them briefly before settling on putting the larger of the two down in front of Ben. “Something tells me you’re the pumpkin-everything guy of this duo.”

“That he is.” Hux ripped into his croissant almost immediately as it was set in front of him, steam and the heavy scent of chocolate rising up and curling around his face.

The girl tucked her tray under her arm and paused a moment. “Have you tried pumpkin ale?”

“Please don’t give him ideas.”

“I haven’t yet! I just bought some.”

“Smiling Pumpkin, it’s the best.”

“That’s the one with the picture of the guy with, like, two teeth?”

“Yes!”

“He’s got a drawer full of that crap in the fridge. He’s taken up the whole damned crisper.” Hux spoke around a mouthful of pastry.

“It’s my crisper, I’ll put whatever I want in it.”

The girl suppressed a smile and turned back to the counter at the sound of her name, a small wave over her shoulder by way of dismissing herself.

“Why do you hate having fun?”

“I don’t hate having fun.”

“Loosen up, ‘Tige.” The blaring sound of Ben’s ringtone broke through the people-sounds of the café around them. “Fuck.” Ben fished the device from his backpack. “I’m not answering that.”

“Your mother?”

“Snoke.”

“Fuck. What is he on about? You know if you don’t answer he’ll just call me.”

“I don’t know. I’m ignoring it. I have another three semesters to worry about my thesis. Right now I just want to enjoy a coffee and a scone.” He reached across the table, snatching Hux’s hand and bringing his thumb to his lips. “Maybe frustrate my boyfriend a little before I send him off to class.”

Hux swallowed thickly as Ben sucked a bit of chocolate off of the tip of his thumb and the digit disappeared between Ben’s lips—each one of the three black bands tattooed below the joint disappearing and then reappearing as Ben pulled back.

Hux opened his mouth to make some snappy remark when his own phone began to ring. “Tell me again how we wound up with the same mentor? We’re not even in the same damned program.”

“Don’t answer it.”

Hux cleared his throat and tapped the green telephone icon. “Yes, professor.” Hux’s expression fell as he listened to whatever Snoke was saying on the other end of the line. Suddenly he perked up, straightening in his seat and waving to someone who’d just come in the door. Ben watched out of the corner of his eye as a timid creature made his way through the maze of tables. “Of course, professor. I will let him know if I see him. Thank you, professor. Have a _nice_ day, professor.” Hux ended the call and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t stand that man. I don’t know how you can spend so many hours with him and still maintain your sanity.”

“I’m barely holding on.”

Hux turned to their visitor. “Mitaka, are you headed into school?” He nodded, inching further from Ben and closer to Hux by fractions. “I need you to pick up a few things from the library. Will you have time?” He dug in his own bag and pulled out a notebook.

Mitaka nodded. “Yes.” His mouth moved over an unspoken syllable that Ben had a suspicion may have been _sir_. He hadn’t the slightest clue what Mitaka was getting out of being Hux’s research assistant—it wasn’t exactly the most interesting thing to add to one’s academic resume, making copies and organizing Hux’s notes. With as much certainty that Ben had about _sir_ , Ben also was sure that he was pining after Hux.

“’Tige,” Ben kept his voice low, dripping with honey. Mitaka’s face turned beet-red. “We’re supposed to be having breakfast. Not working. Put that away.”

Hux made a face and continued to jot down names and titles. “In a moment.” He ripped the page free and handed it off to Mitaka. “You’ve got classes until community hour, yes?” He nodded. “You can just shove all of that in my mailbox then.” Hux paused, squinting at Ben. “Thank you, Mitaka. I’ll call you later.” The nervous undergraduate out the door with his own coffee in hand, Hux crossed his arms. “What was that all about?”

“Nothing.”

“Uh-huh, nothing.” Hux downed the rest of his drink and made an ugly face. “That’s even more vile when it’s gone cold.”

Ben snorted. “It’s better than that Christmas junk you drink.”

Hux pursed his lips. “I can’t wait for Peppermint Mocha season.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my perpetual descent into Kylux madness over here.](avaahren.tumblr.com)


End file.
